The longing of the prisoner
by Blacklady Hyuuga
Summary: Sueños y anhelos de una mujer que nació prisionera. Ella solo quería volar libre como el viento, renacer como las plantas en la entrada de la primavera.


Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos.

Este fic participa en el mini reto estacional del foro _Siéntate._

Palabras asignadas: **Primavera y euforia**

Personaje principal: **Kagura.**

Advertencia: **posible OoC.**

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **The longing of the prisoner**_

.

.

.

 _Capitulo Único_

.

.

.

* * *

La brisa otoñal era magnifica, ella adoraba ver como las hojas de los árboles volaban con la fuerza del viento que las impulsaba a los cielos, a otros confines del mundo… y deseaba ese libertad, tanto que era casi desgarrador saber que nunca ocurriría.

Ella era una prisionera, ciertamente podía ir por el mundo en una pluma y que el viento la golpeara el rostro pero al final era un prisionera que ni corazón tenía.

Lentamente pasó una mano por su pecho y por un mínimo instante imaginó que el órgano latía en su pecho, pero no era más que una ilusión… así como lo era ese hombre arrogante.

Cerró los ojos olvidando levemente su esclavitud a Naraku y dejó que su mente se embriagara con ese par de gélidos ojos dorados y ondulante y largo cabello plateado. Ella sabía que jamas de los jamaces ese hombre reconocería su existencia pues en sus encuentros anteriores siempre la siguió pensando que era Naraku. Sintió nausea pues ni eso el maldito bastardo le daba, un aroma propio, no, ella compartía su nauseabundo olor y lo detestaba con todas sus fuerzas, maldito fuera él y maldita ella por ser una parte suya.

Pero algún día, algún día conseguiría la libertad, ella lo haría sin importar como o en que época del año lo hiciera pero soñaba con renacer como lo hacían los árboles en la llegada de la **primavera.** Cuando ese día llegara seguro su cuerpo explotaría en una casi inexplicable **euforia** interna.

Acariciando los sueños que anhelaba alcanzar sintió un característico dolor en su pecho que no era más que su dueño llamándola, como odiaba que hiciera eso pero mientras fuera su prisionera no tenía mas opción que acceder a sus caprichos. Seguramente el bastardo arrogante de Naraku quería que le tendiera una nueva emboscada al grupo de Inuyasha… o tal vez a Sesshomaru. Sonrió levemente antes de extender su pluma y dejar que el viento la llevara a su destino, anhelando ver nuevamente a Sesshomaru ¿Qué tenía ese ser que la encantaba? Tal vez su fría personalidad o su atractivo ser, pero al final sabía que ella se sentía atraída por un hombre poderoso y en toda esa época no había alguien con mas poder que el poderoso Lord del Oeste.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Oscuro, oscuro, dolor, mucho dolor y la impotencia de saber que la vida se te escapa de las manos estando tan cerca de cumplir su sueño ¡Maldito Naraku! El bastardo cumplió su promesa de devolverle el corazón pero no con otro propósito de hacerla miserable, había contaminado tanto su cuerpo que en cuestión de pocos minutos su cuerpo agonizaba.

Se había alejado lo más que pudo pero al final cayó sobre un campo de blancas flores quienes daban la bienvenida a la primavera. Sus sentidos youkai captaban el fresco y delicioso olor de las flores permitiendo un poco de sosiego a su solitario ser, pero a pesar de todo lo único que quería en ese momento era verlo una vez mas, solo una vez.

—Seguro estas decepcionada de seguir el olor de Naraku y al final encontrarte conmigo— las palabras fluyeron por si solas al ver el rostro de Sesshomaru y haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ocultar su agonía final.

—Sabía que eras tu— palabras que jamas ella esperó escuchar y que le pintaron en su rostro una sonrisa sincera única y exclusiva para él.

— _Hasta siempre mi hermoso Sesshomaru sama—_ susurró el viento en su oído una vez ella había desaparecido.

.

.

.

* * *

Bueno, y esto ha sido todo. Es la primera vez que escribo de Kagura, mi villana favorita del fandom Inuyasha y espero haberlo hecho bien.

Comentarios, recomendaciones, criticas, todo con respeto. De antemano muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
